


Flat Foot and Fancy Free

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Neutral sides, Remus Sanders Mention, romantic prinxiety implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Roman tries to teach Virgil to dance
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Flat Foot and Fancy Free

Social gatherings were always difficult, but the expectation of a dance floor always sent Virgil into at least a week’s worth of overtime. Either he’d convince Thomas not to go or spend the whole time there trying to keep him from making a fool of himself in a tangle of limbs and awkward positions. Worse still was just how hard Roman tried to stop Virgil from protecting them all from embarrassment. 

“Princey, for the last time NO! If I let Thomas go to this party he’ll probably break a leg and ruin the party when the ambulance shows up. His friends will blame him and anyone new would not be impressed. We’re not going,” Virgil drew the strings of his hoodie tighter and stuck the ends in his mouth, trying to ignore Roman’s protests.

“But what if _he’s_ there?? Virge, you can’t just keep Thomas from ever going out and having fun! I thought you liked spending time with his friends- why do you always have to ruin these things?” Roman pouted but regretted his words as Virgil winced away from him. “I- I’m sorry that’s not what I meant..”  
“How can you be so optimistic about this party? You know Thomas barely knows how to dance. He’s going to look like an idiot and I _hate_ looking like an idiot,” Virgil sulked but the Prince had an idea.

“Would it help to practice?”

“What?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, not used to Roman being thoughtful about his concerns.

Roman smiled and offered a hand, “how about I show you some of the steps so that you don’t have to worry about the dancing, and I can focus on flirting?” the anxious side stared up at him through messy bangs. 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Nope!”

“Fine.” Virgil rolled his eyes with a sigh and stood up without taking the offered hand. The only hint that he liked the idea was in the slight relaxation of tension in his shoulders “but I’m gonna have to veto that flirting plan.”

“Oh, relax Jitterbug!” Roman chuckled and conjured up a ridiculous record player with an ornate horn amplifier. “This will be the day the music thrived!”

Virgil groaned and stood there stiffly. “So what first? Pop it, lock it, Prince-ify then start to vomit?”

“How dare you, you can never be too square to square dance!” Roman scoffed, “but that dance hasn’t been popular in over a decade let try something a bit more recent.. like..” he snapped his fingers and the record player started thumping with EDM beats. Roman rolled his neck around once and then started doing pretty much exactly what Virgil was worried about. 

“You want me… to do  _ that _ …? Oh my god is that a TikTok dance?”

“Yes but, just follow me please, Virge” 

Virgil hated to admit how much that earnest question really made him want to play along. Squeezing his eyes shut he listened to the music and nodded his head to get the beat ingrained before reopening his eyes to watch Roman’s flailing. He couldn’t follow it at all but it was cute how hard the fanciful side was trying. Virgil watched through another repetition of the dance and just shook his head with a smirk.

“You’re not even trying!” Roman reached out and grabbed Virgil’s hand, making him do the moves. He smiled as Virgil tried to hide a giggle and started to play along, throwing in completely wrong moves to throw him off the beat. Their dance devolved into pretty much just holding hands and twisting together until Virgil pushed Roman away for getting a step too close. The song on the record player changed so Roman started a new dance and didn’t quite mind Virgil laughing at him. He was still learning this dance anyway but this was fun. 

Virgil felt a lot of stress drain away as he and Roman butchered their way through several more popular dances. It was clear Thomas still couldn’t actually dance but it was cool being goofy for a change of pace.

A slower song started playing and Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand to spin him when they both heard a loud “AHEM” from the door. Inertia carried the Prince forward while Virgil froze in place, causing Roman to trip over his own feet. Virgil’s reflexes kicked in and he caught Roman before he hit the floor but not before they had jarred the record player and knocked the needle out of the groove. They both stared at Janus leaning against the door frame. The moment felt like an eternity but in a split second Roman had regained his footing and pulled himself up into a kiss with the anxious side, who looked to be on the verge of losing what little chill he had at the unwanted spectator. Virgil was too shocked (by how nice of a kiss it was) to pull away even as Janus’ amused chuckles filled the now silent room. 

“Wow Virgil, I totally knew you were into.. creative types..” Roman pulled away from the kiss and stood between the two, the gleam in his eyes daring the Snake to try anything. Janus walked off with a smirk before either could say anything.

“What was that?” Virgil hissed. Roman couldn’t tell if the barest pink flush on Virgil’s cheeks was the result of embarrassment or exertion, but he knew he had gone too far. 

“I- I had to make it.. Look intentional,” he proclaimed much louder than intended and much more confident than he felt. “That snake snuck up on us and I would be.. Lying to myself and you if I said I wanted him to see me as anything less than graceful.” Roman felt his own cheeks flush with the half-truth. Cursing himself for allowing Deceit to have such an influence on his words and actions he tried to straighten out his jacket and offered his hand back out to Virgil who looked like he would be cutting more than just a rug if the Prince kept talking.

“He’s going to go straight to Remus and then everyone will know! What’s worse is that I’m not even surprised you would try to pull something like this it’s so cliche!” Virgil put his hands to his ears and started pacing, doing his best to ignore the wounded look on Roman’s face. Dancing was nice, but it was so entirely cliche for the Prince to act like he cared only to do something stupid only to save face. Virgil felt the pit that was always in his stomach gnaw sharper so he sat down on the floor, arms crossed tight in front of him and his head hung in shame. Shame that for a moment he thought there was something more to the dancing and the unexpected kiss than just saving Princey’s precious reputation. In front of Janus of all sides. An even blacker thought hit him. Did Roman... _Like Janus?_ More than him? Was that what this was all about? Virgil curled into himself even tighter, trying so hard not to cry and not wanting to look up and realize Roman had left the room the second he had pulled away.

Roman watched and felt helpless. This was quite the opposite of how he had wanted this to go. With a heavy sigh, he combed his fingers through his handsomely coiffed hair. “Virgil. Come now stand up.” He didn’t mean it to sound like a command but wasn’t certain his voice would cut through the anxious sides’ storming thoughts any other way. A single green eye popped open and stared out at him, glowing from within the hood and behind dark bangs. “Up!” Roman reached down with a small smile, “do you trust me?”

“Tell her the truth” Virgil muttered before uncertainly giving Roman his hand. Suddenly he was back on his feet and Roman was spinning him around in a ballroom twirl. Just when he thought he’d get sick, Roman stopped twirling and held him close.

“I should have been the one to dip you, Jitterbug” Roman smiled and bent a stunned Virgil down. “May I?” he whispered. Virgil barely nodded before Roman leaned in for a genuine intentional kiss. It lasted a beautifully sweet moment before they lost balance and both fell onto the couch, tangled together, and out of breath.

Virgil started laughing first. The sound of it was beautiful to Roman’s ears so he joined in, holding Virgil close still.

“What do you know, this might be a fun party after all, Princey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think any of the sides are unsympathetic but Virgil doesn't like the other dark sides very much so lmk if this should be tagged unsympathetic. I hope you like this little one shot :)


End file.
